El placer de una promesa
by bonavenir
Summary: La mayoría de las promesas que había escuchado Winry en su vida habían sido vilmente incumplidas, pero desde que Edward empezó a formar parte de su vida, había empezado a sentir de verdad lo que era creer en alguien y eso, era lo más valioso de su relación, más allá del sexo, más allá de todo.


_Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood es propiedad de_ _Hiromu Arakawa_ _y todo su maravilloso mundo.  
_

* * *

Capítulo Único.  
 ** _Una Promesa Más_**

Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tenía la cabeza tirada hacia abajo, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba unos pantalones negros, su cabello dorado brillante estaba despeinado y sus zapatos habían desaparecido en algún punto de la habitación. Detrás de él, sentada en la cama, estaba Winry quien no poseía ninguna prenda en su cuerpo y tan solo unas sábanas la cubrían de su desnudez, estaba nerviosa pues se mordía el labio inferior y sus dedos recorrían ansiosamente la cobija, algo sucedía.

\- Ed... - le susurró Winry al rubio, rodeando con sus manos su torso desnudo, jugueteando con la tersa piel que adornaba su abdomen. - Lo siento, Es sólo que...

\- Es sólo que ya no lo hago bien, ¿cierto?... - La interrumpió, mirándola por sobre su hombro con el ceño levemente fruncido, estaba enfadado. - Deberías buscar a otro amante si no te gusta lo que hago.

Ella lo soltó ante aquel reproche y apretó más fuerte las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, estaba buscando las palabras exactas para decirle lo que sentía, quería arreglar las cosas civilizadamente y lo último que quería era empezar una guerra de gritos e insultos.

Winry estaba teniendo problemas con su vida sexual. Desde hace un año que ella y Ed hacían el amor casi todos los días, desde que el regreso del Oeste lo único que habían echo era disfrutarse mutuamente, pero ella se había acostumbrando tanto a la forma en la que Ed siempre lo hacía, que de pronto su estilo dejó de provocarla como la primera vez, el misionero ya no causaba efecto en ella, ni los masajes o las caricias previas donde él la tocaba exactamente en el mismo lugar de siempre: cuello, busto, piernas, su sexo, labios. Estar con él se había vuelto algo cotidiano, una rutina más, que ya no disfrutaba del acto, pero no quería decírselo, después de todo a él parecía gustarle demasiado la posición en la que lo hacían, por lo que durante un tiempo había estado fingiendo que lo disfrutaba, pero Elric era listo y lo descubriría tarde o temprano y ese día tan temido por Winry llegó.

\- Escucha, lo haces bien, sucede que. .. - Le dijo Winry luego de salirse de sus pensamientos, pero paro, pensando en que quizá debería poner un pretexto como _"Me duele la cabeza o tengo cólicos"_ , pero no, toda relación se basa en la comunicación y además, ella quería lograr el mismo éxtasis que su rubio novio.

Por lo que, Winry volvió a abrazar a Ed por la espalda, lo tomó del mentón delicadamente, girando la cabeza del chico por sobre su hombro, besando suavemente su boca, y poco a poco transformándolo en un roce más apasionado, ante esto Edward se dejo caer sobre su novia en la cama, comenzando a acariciarle las piernas, subiendo las sábanas que le rodeaban los muslos, en ese instante Winry dejo de besarlo y le tomó la mano que estaba subiendo ya por su vientre, entrelazo sus dedos con las de él y empezó a acariciarle la cabellera suelta.

\- Winry, ¿Qué sucede? Sé que no es la primera vez que no te causa efecto mis caricias y cuando hacemos el amor he visto como finges, creí que era mi imaginación pero hoy comprobé que se trata de algo más, se sincera... - la miró directamente a los ojos haciendo una pausa prolongada. - ¿Ya no te gustó?, porque... - la beso. - tú me sigues encantando. - Des entrelazó su mano de la de Winry y empezó a acariciarle la clavícula, subiendo por su cuello, preguntándose mentalmente que pasaba y esperando que ella no le contestaste con algo desagradable.

El semblante del rubio había cambiado por completo, de estar frustrado pasó a la preocupación, se le notaba a leguas, pues respiraba un tanto agitado y la comisura de sus labios se había inclinado levemente, en un momento pareció tragar duro.

\- ¿Edward Elric preocupado porque ya no me guste? Me sorprendes, jamás te había notado tan inseguro.

El volvió a fruncir el ceño y paro de acariciarle abruptamente. - Winry déjate de rodeos y explícame de una vez, ¿Que diablos pasa?

La ojiazul se llevó una mano a la frente y allí la mantuvo. Echo un suspiro al aire y prosiguió a decirle:

\- Claro que me gustas, estúpido... tu cuerpo... tu cara... todo es justo lo que siempre necesito y a lo que no me puedo desprender tan fácilmente, es sólo que... vamos Ed, llevamos 1 año juntos y lo único que podemos hacer es esto?, la misma posición, las mismas caricias, el mismo proceso para llevarme a la cama: besarme, desnudarme y luego follarme hasta que te cansas, dime, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo necesito?, y no me digas que sí, porque si así fuese te hubieras dado cuenta que desde hace 4 meses que todo me parece tan igual que no disfrutó nada de esto... Lo siento Ed... Te amo, pero necesito salir de esta rutina... ¿me entiendes?

El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente, más que asustado parecía sorprendido. - ¡¿4 meses?! - Grito impactado. - ¿Me has estado mintiendo durante 4 meses?

Winry se incorporó un poco apoyando sus codos en la cama. Tenía una mirada expectante.

\- 4 meses te dije, porque tienes que repetirlo, ¿acaso eres de lento entendimiento?

Edward apretó fuerte los dientes y se paró de la cama, quedando enfrente de ella.

-¡Demonios Winry!... Me siento traicionado, todas esas veces que te preguntaba si disfrutabas tanto como yo me mentiste y eso es lo peor que le puedes hacer a un hombre, entiendo que te aburrieras de lo mismo, pero existe la conversación, pero en vez de eso preferiste fingir y dejarme como un tonto.

La rubia abrió la boca inmensamente, estaba impactada, creyó que el reaccionaria bien pues era listo y siempre la consideraba para todo, pero en ese instante comprobó que parecía ser como los novios tontos de sus amigas, sólo le importa su hombría.

Ella tomó la cobija y se la enredó alrededor de su cuerpo y acto seguido se levantó para enfrentarlo al mismo nivel. - ¡eres un tremendo idiota! ¿Acaso sólo me pusiste atención en algunas partes?, como rayos pensabas que te lo dijera si cada vez que quería hablar de ello me llevabas de vuelta a la cama, además no quería que pasará exactamente esto, ¡pelear y darme cuenta que sólo te importa tú estúpido placer!

Edward rodó los ojos, recorriendo la habitación en una rapidez de segundos. - ¿Mi estúpido placer eh?, me estás haciendo quedar como el egoísta de la historia y aquí la única que no hablo conmigo sobre esto hace unos meses fuiste tú, pero es bueno saberlo, es bueno saber que hacer el amor conmigo te aburre. - camino hacia una silla donde estaba su sudadera gris y la tomó. - Me voy. - Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió por ella, colocándose la sudadera después.

Winry ni si quiera lo detuvo estaba tan molesta por su actitud que hasta ella misma le ayudó a cerrar la puerta y cuando él se fue aprovechó para dejarse caer en la cama y tranquilizar su furia o de lo contrario iría a golpearlo con su llave inglesa.

Durante el día no volvieron a hablar, ni se cruzaron en ningún punto de la tarde, incluso comieron a horas diferentes y cada uno se encerró en actividades para tener un pretexto cuando la abuela Pinako los viese tan distanciados, sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que Edward dejo de tener cosas que hacer, ya había leído la enciclopedia de medicina y entrenado hasta el cansancio, lo único que le quedo fue echarse en el sillón a tomar una siesta, cuando se acostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos en vez de dormir empezó a comprender que Winry tenía la razón, pues él jamás le había preguntado que era lo que ella deseaba, ni pensado en que siempre era lo mismo y obviamente tampoco le paso por la cabeza que debían probar cosas diferentes en la cama, también se dio cuenta que ella pensaba sólo en él y en su placer dejando de lado el suyo, por lo que debería hacer algo para regresarle todas las experiencias tan agradables que ella le había dado, pero "¿cómo? "pensó. El no tenía experiencia con nada, ese era otro factor determinante por el cual no intentaba cosas diferentes al hacer el amor, no sabía que, ni cómo o con que, prefería hacer lo mismo, porque era lo único para lo que era bueno, al menos eso creía hasta ahora, pero tenía que hacer y probar nuevos horizontes o su relación acabaría, perderla no era una opción. Pensando en que hacer, abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sillón, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y posó su vista en el teléfono que estaba en una cómoda de le entrada.

\- ¡Eso es! - Sonrió al instante, emocionado y a los segundos ya estaba marcando.

El teléfono al otro lado timbro cuatro veces y alguien contestó.

\- Hello, residencia Elric, ¿en que puedo servirle?

\- ¡Mei! Hola soy Ed, ¿puedes pasarme a Al?

\- ¡Cuñaaaaado! ¿Cómo estás? Estamos pensando visitarlos en las vacaciones de abril que te parece.

Cada vez que quería hablar con Al primero tenía que pasar por una charla de una hora con Mei y a pesar de que esto nunca le molestaba esta vez estaba un poco más desesperado.

\- Mei, sabes que pueden venir cuando quieras y me gustaría hablar más tiempo contigo, pero de verdad necesito hablar con Al urgentemente.

\- Oh Ed, lo siento, ya hablaremos después. Ahora te lo pasó. - al otro lado se escucho un "Al, Ed al habla".

A los segundos Al contestó. - ¡¿Hermano, cómo estás?!

\- Bien Al, espero que tu igual... Escucha... lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar, necesito que me des un consejo, es personal.

\- Vaya hermano, suenas realmente preocupado, ¿Que sucede, peleaste con Winry de nuevo?

Era bien sabido que Edward acudía a su hermano cuando necesitaba un consejo sobre su relación, él entendía más a las mujeres y las cosas que él le decía eran siempre correctas por lo que se convirtió en su orientador amoroso favorito.

\- pues... digamos que algo así, necesito saber... -hizo una gran pausa y un nerviosismo y vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Nunca hablaba de sexo con Al ni mucho menos de su vida sexual con su novia, pero él sabía que Al experimentaba más cosas, Mei se lo contaba a Winry pero jamás supo con exactitud que.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- T... Tú qu... que... -balbuceaba y un calor intenso subía por su cabeza, estaba rojo como un tomate y temblaba. - ¿¡quecosas le gusta hacer a las mujeres enla cama?! - solto rápidamente, respirando agitadamente para tranquilizarse.

Al río fuertemente. - Seguro que te costó decirme eso. - volvió a reír.

\- ¡Al! No te burles, es serio, Winry esta harta de lo mismo y necesito que me digas, si no lo harás dime para ir a buscar un libro.

Al minuto Alphonse recobró la compostura. - Esta bien, lo siento, es gracioso escucharte tan atolondrado por un tema así, somos hermanos, tranquilo. Te diré lo que he probado con Mei y lo que le gusta que hagamos, eh escuchado que es una de las fantasías de Winry, así que estoy segura que de esto no se aburrirá.

\- Espera, iré por una libreta. - dejó el teléfono en espera y luego volvió a atender la llamada, Al le dijo y el tomo nota, no quería dejar de lado ningún detalle.

La noche cayó, Winry había estado todo el día trabajando en un automail y pretendía no parar hasta el día siguiente, no quería ver a Ed, seguía enfadada con él y seguramente no se le pasaría hasta dentro de 3 días. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio entró a su taller.

\- Winry... - la llamó Ed detrás de su espalda.

Winry se retiró los lentes de trabajo que tenía puestos, parando también de ajustar unos engranajes y rodó su vista sobre su hombro para verlo.

\- Ed. - le contestó.

El rubio tomo una silla y la arrastró al lado de Winry, uno de los mechones de ella caía por sobre su nariz y él lo quitó de allí, luego le beso sutilmente la naricilla.

\- Lo siento Winry, odio estar peleado contigo, quiero arreglar las cosas y te prometo que la próxima vez, disfrutarás tanto como yo hacer el amor.

Winry sonrió ampliamente y le deposito un pequeño beso en la boca. - Esta bien, no te preocupes, el sexo no lo es todo.

\- Lo sé Winry, pero es importante en una relación, eso une más a las parejas y es lo que me gusta hacer contigo, por eso quiero demostrarte que te puedo dar el doble de lo que me has dado tu... hoy, esta noche, déjame demostrarte que soy capaz de hacerte llegar al máximo nivel de placer.

La ojiazul miró de reojo el automail que estaba construyendo y se mordió el labio dudoso. - ¿Esta noche?... pero...

Edward la interrumpió con un beso apasionado y todas las dudas de hacerlo esa noche se disiparon de su cabeza. Winry le respondió aquello metiendo la mano debajo de la sudadera gris que llevaba su novio, tocando su torso bien formado, sin soltarle los labios, el empezó a acariciarle los muslos, aún sentados y Winry estaba levantándole la sudadera, estaba deseando ver el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía su hermoso Elric, pero Ed la paro.

\- Aquí no Winry, tengo algo preparado arriba.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la boca de la rubia y volvió a besarlo, al separarse en la tomó de la mano y deprisa subieron a su cuarto. Ella iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación pero nuevamente en la interrumpió.

\- Es sorpresa - le susurró Ed en el oído y la piel de la chica se erizo. - Tengo que ponerte esto. - De su bolsillo sacó un pedazo de tela y se la mostró.

-¿Eso? - lo miró confundida. - ¿Donde la vas a...?

Antes de que ella terminará su cuestión, Ed ya había tapado su vista con aquel trapo, Winry se tenso un poco pero confío en el, con sus oídos escucho como Ed abrió la puerta y posteriormente sintió la mano de su pareja en su piel, la había tomado de las manos y la guió dentro, el cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y escucho el seguro. Ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirse la vista cuando el tomo sus manos y las colocó detrás de su espalda, la abrazo por detrás aprisionando sus brazos, apretándola contra él. Se acercó a su oído y volvió a susurrarle en el oído.

\- Espera, es parte de la sorpresa. - le beso el cuello y Winry empezó a excitarse con cada caricia de sus labios, haberle impedido que viera era una buena jugada por parte del rubio, eso estaba estimulando sus sentidos y haciendo que su experiencia fuese más embriagante. Después de besarla un rato más, la soltó un segundo y antes de poder si quiera mover sus manos sintió un frío recorrerle las muñecas y al instante ya no podía moverlas. Le había puesto unas viejas esposas que tenía guardadas.

\- ¿Edward? - Preguntó Winry temerosa.

Ed no le contestó, en vez de eso la cargo entre sus brazos y la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama, con sus manos, empezó a quitarle el mono de trabajo que llevaba puesto Winry, mientras acariciaba con un poco de desesperación cada parte de su piel y besándole algunas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo gemir a la rubia, posteriormente le quitó el top negro que llevaba y lo que le quedaba de ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda, al dejarla sin nada, Ed detuvo sus caricias y besos para admirarla un momento y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara al contemplarla, le gustaba verla sin ropa, era lo más maravilloso que podía ver y poseer.

Ante el silencio Winry preguntó. - ¿Ed... ?

\- Mierda Winry... eres hermosa... - Edward se acercó a sus caderas, besando esa área provocando por consecuente que Winry se retorciera un poco, luego, despacio, acerco sus labios al sexo de la chica y empezó a besar es parte con entusiasmo, cambiando de poco en poco su respiración y logrando que algunos espasmos de desesperación y goce invadieran su cuerpo.

Unos minutos más tarde se apartó de allí y con sus labios le recorrió el abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos donde jugó con ellos usando su boca y manos, volvió a dejar en paz esa zona y volvió a recorrer lo que le restaba con su lengua, terminando en su boca, besándola como nunca mientras con sus manos acariciaba su parte íntima.

Winry se quedaba sin aire y tenía que dejar de besarlo de vez en cuando para poder recuperarse.

\- Edward, ya no puedo... - le susurró agitadamente, el chico ante esto paro de tocarla con tanta euforia y le destapó los ojos, Winry estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente.

Edward al verla le mostró una sonrisilla traviesa. - Winry Rockbell... - la beso y luego colocó su manos en la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a acariciar esa parte. - ¿No me estarás mintiendo... verdad?

Winry al sentir el contacto de la fría mano de su novio no pudo evitar retorcerse y soltar un pequeño alarido.

\- E... d... -dijo pausadamente la rubia ante aquel acto. - Por favor...

Edward volvió a sonreír ante aquello y dispuesto a aplacar la súplica de Winry, se quito el pantalón y unió su miembro a ella, ante aquel contacto la chica empezó a sufrir serias contracciones en todo su cuerpo y de pronto el estar atada la empezó a desesperar, quería moverse con libertad y ante aquellos movimientos ansiosos, Ed le quitó las esposas y luego la abrazo fuerte a él, para sentirla más cerca y para terminar de entrar en los recovecos mas escondidos de su chica.

Unos gritos más tarde por parte de los dos, terminaron.

Ed se dejo caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Winry mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, Winry se quedo quieta mirando el techo con los ojos entre cerrados, estaba agotada pero de verdad que lo había disfrutado.

\- Edward... - llamó entre susurros la ojiazul.

Ed abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de su novia, aquella que amaba poder admirar. - Te amo. - Le dijo.

Winry sonrió ante aquello y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Ed. - Te amo.

La mayoría de las promesas que había escuchado Winry en su vida habían sido vilmente incumplidas, pero desde que Edward empezó a formar parte de su vida, había empezado a sentir de verdad lo que era creer en alguien y eso, era lo más valioso de su relación, más allá del sexo, más allá de todo.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

Dioh mío, es el primer lemon hecho y derecho que hago, me ha gustado como quedó, evite decir palabras porno porque no quería que se convirtiera en algo sexoso, como en un cuento pornográfico o algo así, en fin espero no haberme pasado y que les agrade mi pequeña perversión. Gracias a los que me leen de verdad, es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta mi locura.

Bisous.


End file.
